This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to electronic devices with deformable displays and other deformable components.
Electronic devices often include displays for presenting images to a user. Touch screen displays have touch sensors to gather touch input from a user. Touch input and force input can also be gathered using track pads.
When gathering user input such as touch input, a user's finger or other external object may slide across the surface of a touch screen display or track pad with little or no resistance. This lack of tactile feedback can reduce the ability of the user to accurately supply input to an electronic device.
To provide improved feedback as a user is interacting with a touch screen display, the display may be provided with haptic feedback capabilities. A screen may, for example, be provided with a vibrator. When a user selects an on-screen option, the vibrator may vibrate the display to provide the user with tactile information indicating that the on-screen option has been selected.
Vibrating input-output devices such as displays provide more tactile feedback than devices without vibrators, but cannot provide user with as much tactile feedback as a real-life keyboard or other physical input device. It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved haptic feedback arrangements for components such as displays and track pads.